


騳騳

by Vienta



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Filly!Flo, Intercourse between animals, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 马群来了新马王





	騳騳

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> \--都是马
> 
> \--垃圾，OOC，途中感到不适请立刻点X

Flo是一匹漂亮的小母马。

马群里的母马都这么夸他，虽然他才八个月大，远远没到性成熟的年纪。但已经看得出将来外貌的雏形。他在马群快活地穿梭，调皮地咬着其他马儿甩动的尾巴。他的世界无忧无虑，只有进食、奔跑与睡眠，如无意外，他会顺利成长，得到马王的青睐、生儿育女。马群就这样代代繁衍。

 

但好景不长，族群里有大事发生。

换马王。

 

Solus原本是马群的首领，它以健硕的体格击败了所有兄弟，成为人们选定的马群之王。年迈的老马王被人类拉走关起。Solus带着胜利者的姿态，从容地在母马之间穿梭、播种、生产后代，当时它没想到，等自己年老时候，将和那匹在马棚中老死的旧马王迎来同样的命运。

 

Solus被拉进马棚。人类丝毫不顾忌Solus的感受，当着他的面就放了好几头年轻健壮的公马进入马群。刚靠近母马，公马们便兴奋得奔跑，纷纷和母马捉对起来。把鼻子凑近母马的屁股，看看母马有没有进入发情期。

 

Solus看得好生暴躁，在马棚里四处冲撞，马栏被撞得砰砰作响。人类没有法子，只好拿来麻醉枪把他放倒，可怜Solus只能躺在地上，看着年轻的公马们为所欲为。当时Flo年纪还小，并不懂发生了什么，眼见旁边的公马肚子底突然垂下一根又粗又长的东西，越变越大，湿淋淋地翘起来，准备往母马屁股里㨃。他不知道这东西就是马鞭，只觉得自己深处似乎有些怪异。我长大后也会和其他母马一样吗？他目不转睛地盯着旁边马匹准备交媾，移不开脚步。

 

“怎么就弄起来了，还不到时候！”饲养员一声喊，其他人也围拢过来，把准备插入的公马拉开。“诶这小母马在这杵着做啥呢？”有饲养员发现了在旁呆立的Flo，打趣道，另一个饲养员嘿笑，走过来佯装要打Flo，Flo吓得跑开两步：“说不定好奇呢，人小孩子也要看毛片。别急啊，一年后就轮到你。”

 

宽口阔鼻的主任点中了其中一匹公马做新马王，其他年轻公马统统被牵走。新马王和母马们被放上车开走，随着距离越来越远，Solus流血的身影也逐渐变小。

在母马们的腿间，Flo小心地觑着健壮的Solal，朦胧地意识到族群的领袖变了。

 

但有马不服。

Liith是马群里母马的头领，Solus的配偶。她肚子里还揣着Solus的种。目睹过的惨剧告诉她，一旦她把马驹生下，所有不是Solus的公马都会试图杀掉她的孩子。于是她率领其他母马对Solal群起攻之。不让Solal好好进食，或是在Solal准备爬跨其他母马时攻击他。Flo经常看见Solal抬起前蹄踢蹬Lilith，又碍于Lilith的地位不能用力。

作为母马的一员，小母马Flo也跟着闹事。他做了自己最擅长的：撒开腿跑。他跑了一圈又一圈，跑出马群的领地，直到Solal气急败坏地用高大的身体把他逼回族群。

 

Lilith挡在Flo身前，威胁如果Solal伤害他就让Solal好看。但Solal只是严肃地看了Flo一眼：“你不该怂恿幼马这么做。他还太小，跑出领地我无法保护他。”

“保护？”Lilith嘲笑地打了响鼻，“你还有脸说保护？”

“我是这个马群的王！”Solal警告道，“不管你认不认可……他是小马驹，我就会把他当女儿看待。”

Lilith冷笑着离开了，Flo跟在母马身后踢着腿走远。他偷偷地回头望着在远地烦躁刨土的马王。父亲，他想，感到了一种朦胧的温暖。

 

转眼十个月过去，肥美的水草喂得马群越发健壮。Solal的地位逐步稳固。再加上Lilith的孕程进入后期，大腹便便，已经无法再用迅速跑动、冲刺来骚扰Solal。Solal时不时会得手——在一下午激烈的追逐战后，总会有母马温顺地屈服，任由马王进入——有几次还在Lilith眼皮底下，母马头领也无可奈何。

 

Flo已经长大了，马屁股圆润丰美，一双水灵灵的大眼睛温顺地觑着靠近他的生物，连饲养员们都夸他好看。随着体型身高的增长，本能也逐渐觉醒。春天的气味甜丝丝，Flo看向自己身后，不论是在跑动间还是睡觉时，那里总会分泌出液体，痒痒的。他甩动尾巴想缓解深处的烦躁，但效果甚微，只能用奔跑让身体疲惫下来，不至于总去关注身体的空虚。

 

有天他被来检查马群的饲养员牵到一边，他以为人们又像以前一样，来给他修马蹄。没想到身后突然传来陌生的痛楚——人类竟然把胳膊伸进了体内。他急得想撂撅，饲养员抓着他口鼻处的缰绳一使力，把他牢牢地固定在原地。

“怎么样啊。”“卵泡液体充满3/4，再过段时间就完全进入发情期了。”“嘿这么快就熟啦。”“你想什么呢，一年马生不出大马崽，至少再等一年才适合配种。”那胳膊在他身体里动来动去，Flo委屈地看着人类，希望他们快点结束。

这时，他突然发现Solal正在不远处看着他。马王似乎在聆听人类的交谈，尖耳朝向他们的方向，又移动视线，看了眼在Flo身体里搅动的手。

Flo焦躁间又想踢开人类，好在马王似乎很快就对这画面失去了兴趣，走开了。

 

此后，Flo一天比一天躁动。人类又来检查了几次，他并不喜欢人类的触摸，有时却又希望他们在体内停留得久一些，来缓解内部的异样。有时他趁着其他马匹不注意，把马屁股在地上磨蹭，草地上留下一滩滩湿痕。我大概生病了，Flo想，难过地远离马群，希望不把自己的病传染给其他马。

 

有天，就在他独自啃草时，地面传来熟悉的踢踏声。Solal小跑步地来到他身边。

“父亲...”Flo退后一步，担心把这怪病也传给马群之王，又高兴于见到他一贯孺慕的马王。但Solal接下来的动作让他困惑，Solal凑向他的臀部嗅闻，气息喷在尾巴末端，痒得Flo甩动尾巴；同时，马王又把自己的身躯靠向母马，Flo清楚地闻到Solal身上散发的麝香味，他的身体更空虚了，一股液体沿着腿部流下。

 

“你长大了。”马群之王下了断语。他绕到Flo身后，抬起双腿。

“等，等等。”Flo惊讶得想跑开，一个猜想渐渐成型。他摇了摇头，Solal“我会把他当女儿看”的话言犹在耳，怎么会……

粗大的顶端抵在流水不已的穴口，随着Solal后腿向前而一下子深入。Flo禁不住嘶鸣。即使在成年公马中，Solal的体型都堪称巨大，初初长成的小母马根本受不了公马的体重，膝盖打弯了几次。勉强站立着，承受身后公马的进入。

 

“下次找棵树让你靠着。”Solal说，气息喷在Flo的小耳朵上。

“父……您为什么……”Flo断断续续地提问，清澈的大眼睛映出Solal冲撞的身影。Solal的动作很猛烈，好几次他前腿差点支撑不住，从体内深处被填满的感觉更是让他四肢发软，又只能勉强支起身体承受一波波的顶弄。

“你已经能发情了。”Solal趴在小母马的背上发出粗重的喘息，“里面都……那么湿。”

 

比人类长得多的性器在体内摩擦，时不时地碾过内壁的开口，每次蹭过那边，Flo就颤抖不已，分泌出更多东西，顺着马匹交合处湿哒哒地流淌。Solal的喘息声更大了，Flo能清楚地感到马王正在探寻着什么位置。

“在这里，感觉得到吗？”Solal说着，用膨大的顶端戳了戳翕张的、花一样的开口，“我会进去，射在里面，很快就会有小崽子拱着你的腹部要奶吃。”

“我不要。”Flo呜呜地说。

“这由不得你，小马驹。”说着，Solal狠狠地顶开宫颈。顶端的伞状组织卡住开口，Flo惊嘶一声，体腔自动痉挛起来，迅速抽搐着绞紧体内性器，挤出一股一股的液体，充满了整个内腔，滋润着卵泡。

 

Flo哀鸣地跪坐下来。马鞭的长度让撤出的过程变得非常缓慢。得手的马群之王绕着小母马跑了两圈，就着Flo跪坐的姿势爬上了背又做了一轮。这次Flo连动也动不了，性器就着刚才留下的液体非常顺畅地进入，很快又完成了一回交尾。

 

那天晚上恰逢Lilith生产，即使有过好几次经验，生育过程对头领母马来说依然是痛苦的。在Lilith的哀鸣间，Solal在边上压着Flo做了一次又一次，天地间回荡着粗重的喘息声。

 

\--<FIN>\--

 


End file.
